


Yoga with Tom

by itchyfingers



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers





	Yoga with Tom

Tom was the reason I took yoga classes. Kari kept telling me I needed to come see the hot new instructor at the yoga studio she went to, but she always had a hot new flavor of the week so I figured this would pass as well. Then she sent me a snap she had taken on her phone and even on a three inch screen I wanted to bounce a quarter off that butt. So I went to yoga.

I stayed in the back of the class, not wanting him to see me or how bad my form was after so long without practicing. I didn’t realize that he was one of those instructors who walks around the class. I also didn’t realize that he was one of those instructors who would touch you to correct your form. He would do the vinyasa with us a few times, demonstrating the progression, and then he would walk around, correcting forms while he called out the movements. His baritone resonated off the wood panels and mirrored walls; I swear I could hear it vibrate in my sternum. He put one hand below my navel, and one hand along my spine, his fingers trailing down over the curve of my buttocks and pressing gently, with a soft, “Tuck your hips under,” whispered against my ear.

At first I thought I must have been the worst student in the class. He spent more time correcting me than anyone else. His hands lingered longer on my body to get me into perfect alignment. After a few classes, though, I started noticing that even when he wasn’t touching me, he was watching me in the mirror, and one day as I was leaving class, he gave me a cheeky wink.

I’m not sure yoga is supposed to be that much of a cardiac workout, but it definitely got the blood pumping.

The next class, during a sun salutation, he stood behind me and placed his hands on my waist. “You need to lengthen your spine,” he murmured, as our eyes watched each other in the mirror. His hands skimmed up my sides, along my exposed rib cage, his fingertips brushing alongside the outer curve of my breasts, and then up my arms. He intertwined his fingers with mine and then pulled upward, stretching my body up. He pushed his hips forward slightly, brushing them against my rear, and again, a whispered, “Don’t forget to tuck your hips under.” I could feel every set of eyes in the class watching us in the mirror, but I could also feel him stretched out hard and long against my back, so I didn’t care.

I finally ended up switching to a different class because I got tired of Kari’s catty remarks about being the teacher’s pet. I wished he would pet me. I had a feeling he would know exactly how to make me purr. Of course, switching to the last class of the day might possibly have had other motivations as well.

When I walked in that first night, Tom saw me and smiled. He walked by as I was setting up my mat at the back of the room. “I missed you earlier.” He was standing too close for casual interaction, and the way he was looking at my lips made me lick them nervously. I heard him swallow. I didn’t see the motion of his adam’s apple in his long throat because my eyes were focused on his, watching the pupils dilate. He always stood beside me or behind me when he was adjusting my positions in class. Standing here, face to face, was an entirely different creature. Even though he wasn’t touching me I could feel him warping the gravitational fabric of the space between us, pulling us together.

“I thought the last class of the day would be nice. Get all stretched and relaxed before bed.” I touched the tip of my tongue to the center of my upper lip. This wasn’t a nervous tic, this time it was deliberate.

“I think that’s a brilliant idea.” He licked his lips, as well, the tongue darting out, pulling them back between his teeth, and then releasing them slowly.

I’m pretty sure I was already at my target heart rate and class hadn’t even started yet.

“Okay, let’s get started,” he called to the class, but he kept his eyes on me, before he smiled and winked. He had a very expressive wink. This one said, ‘I’m going to teach this class but as soon as I’m done I’m going to come fuck you senseless, so make sure you’re ready.”

It was hard to keep my breathing steady during class. Every pose gave him a new way to touch me. Transition up into downward dog and his hand would be on my back, tracing my spine. Up into warrior and he would grasp my hips, making sure they were properly aligned, digging his fingers oh so teasingly into the curve of my flesh. Up in to a sun salutation and he repeated the his teasing touches from the earlier class, but this time he let his hands slip forward so his fingers brushed against my nipples as they made their way up my body.

Every position screamed sexual possibilities to me that night. Cobra pose found him standing behind me as I was laying on my stomach, arching my shoulders up and back. I could see him standing astride my hips as he bent over and grasped my shoulders. “Shoulders back, open up your chest,” he called to the class. He pulled back gently on my shoulders, making my breasts stand up and out. “That’s much better,” he said quietly. I could see him looking at my breasts in the mirror and I felt my nipples hardening under the implied touch. “That’s what I like to see.”

From cobra he had us rock back into child’s pose, arms stretched out in front of us, and then up to a table, hands and knees with a flat spine. “Okay,” he called, “and arch your spine, up into cat, drop your head and let your neck stretch.” I felt a hand drift across my bum, but with my head down, all I could see was his bare feet beside me. I pressed backward against his hand. He squeezed, and then called out, “Keep your hips over your knees. Ninety degree angle,” and pushed my rear back to where it should be. He continued walking. He had us come back down to a table and then rock back into child’s pose as he slowly circled the room.

“And on exhale, back up to table. And breathe.” I watched him in the mirrors, walking around the classroom as I held the pose. “And now, down into cow. Eyes to the ceiling, spine low. Remember, bend from the hips, not the waist. You want your pelvis to tilt down and back.” I could feel the heat from his body against my thigh. He squatted down next to me and ran his fingers slowly up my throat, tilting my chin up another few degrees, while he placed his other hand on my lower back and pressed down. I felt my pelvis rock back from the push. His hand slid down across my rear and I felt his fingers press against my now exposed pussy, separated by only a thin layer of cloth. The pressure caused the fabric to dampen as he rubbed against me. I gasped, and he called out to the class, “Don’t forget to breathe.” He stroked me for a few more seconds and then stood.

He repeated that pattern three more times, cobra and cat and cow, and each time he would find an excuse to touch me again. A hand on my stomach to raise my spine during cat would inevitably slide down and cup me for a barest moment before he would stand and walk on. He would squeeze my arse, tease my pussy, brush his fingers redolent with my scent across my lips. Class seemed like it would last forever while simultaneously dissolving in a haze.

Finally, I heard him say, “And down into child’s pose for the last time. Stay here, breathe, let yourself relax.” After a minute he gave the class permission to roll up their mats, but I just stayed where I was, prostrate on my mat. I wasn’t sure I trusted myself to stand as my head buzzed from the sensations pouring through my body.

Slowly I heard the room quiet, and after a few minutes I sat up, surprised to see myself completely alone in the room. Tom walked back in. “I was just locking up.”

I didn’t know what to say, so I said nothing as he walked towards me. I was resting back on my heels and he came to stand right in front of me. He tilted my head up, baring my throat, and then sank to his knees in front of me.

Our first kiss wasn’t lips against lips, but his mouth on my neck, his tongue taking my pulse. I looked over his shoulder and could see him against me in the mirror in the front of the room, his blond curls against my throat. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, wanting to see more of that glorious body. His tee came off, and I ran my hands down his toned abs. His head fell back as my fingers glided over the vee of his hips disappearing into the loose sweats he wore to teach in. I traced his faint happy trail down under the waistband of his pants and bent my head to his neck, tasting the hollow at the base of his throat. He tasted of salt and something sweeter that I couldn’t identify. I kissed up his neck, nipping at his jaw, before finally kissing him on the lips. It was surprisingly tender, considering his hands had made their way down to my bum and he had pulled me flush against him, our bodies pressed against each other. His soft lips teased mine, suckling at my bottom lip, nipping at the top. Our tongues met, flirted, and teased as our kisses continued soft and gentle. This one moment of aching sweetness stood in contrast to the heated flirtation we had undergone for the last few weeks. Suddenly, it wasn’t just about pheromonal attraction, it was about souls touching.

Soon, though, our souls wanted more than to only touch, and my short camisole ended up joining his shirt on the floor. He stood and pulled me to my feet and tugged me across the room so we were standing in front of the mirror on his mat. He kissed the back of my neck, and then started slowly kissing down my spine. He left his hands on my breasts, rolling my nipples, pinching them, tugging them, as he kissed down my back. He sank to his knees, trailing his hands down my side until he got to the waistband of my pants. He kissed the dimples on my lower back, above each of my cheeks, and then tugged my pants down, leaving me completely exposed.

He tugged on my hands and I knelt as well, my feet on the outside of his calves. “Do you remember your poses?” I nodded.

“Marjariasana,” he whispered as he stroked his hands across my thighs.

‘Oh, god,’ I thought, ‘he’s going to make me remember the actual names.’ I wracked my brain and remembered the translation and sank forward onto my hands and knees, arching my spine like a cat. He bent forward over me, pressing his chest to my back, his hands reaching around me to hold my breasts. My nipples were hard in his palms, and I couldn’t resist lifting my head to watch his face in the mirror in front of me. His eyes were dark, a blue-green ring, but he was smiling as he rocked against my hips. I could feel him hardening with each grinding movement.

I pressed back against him, craving that delicious feel of him getting hard against me, and he nipped at my neck. “I taught you better than that. Back to your position, darling.” I reluctantly went back into the proper alignment and he whispered, “Good girl.”

“Bitilasana,” he said, and I raised my head and dropped my spine, letting my pelvis drop and rock backwards. I watched in the mirror as he sat back on his heels and looked at my pussy, completely on display. He reached out and ran a single finger over my swollen lips, teasing the wet flesh. I moaned softly, and then let out all my breath in a helpless gasp as he brought his finger to his lips and tasted me. The sound of delight he made only got me wetter than I already was.

“I want to taste more of that.” I held my breath in anticipation as he lowered his mouth to my pussy. I could barely make a sound when his tongue touched my skin. He licked me once, up and down, so slowly I thought I was going to pass out before he was done, but then he slipped the tip of his tongue between my lips and flicked it against my clit. Then I knew I was going to die because there was no way my body could deal with what his touch did to my body. His tongue lapped against my clit, slowly and steadily building a rhythm that drove all conscious thought out of my head. I helplessly rubbed against his face, his evening stubble rasping against the sensitive skin and just adding another layer of perfection. He moaned and the sound vibrated through me, hardening my nipples and curling my toes. He wrapped his firm lips around the little nub and sucked and sparks flew in my vision. I tried to watch myself give in to his touch in the mirror, but my eyes rolled back as he raked his teeth ever so gently across my clit and I came, the sound of his name echoing in the room.

He kept licking me, slowing my descent, and when I opened my eyes again he sat back on his heels and slowly licked his lips and smiled at me in the mirror. He watched me as he stood and pulled down his pants, letting them drop from his narrow hips to the floor. He was big and erect and I watched as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and slowly stroked up and down his cock.

“I think I’ll make you hold that pose,” he said, almost to himself, and knelt behind me again. His eyes fixed on mine in the mirror and I watched as he lined himself up and then buried his thick cock in my pussy with one snap of his hips.

“Fuck!” My mouth fell open from the shock of trying to adjust to him. He pulled almost all the way out and then shoved in again. He grabbed my hips to steady me as he set up a grueling pace, the sound of our breathing and his body smacking against mine loud in my ears. He kneed my legs further open, letting his body strike against my clit with each push inside me.

I scrambled to keep up with him and soon found myself thrusting back, pushing against him, trying to take him deeper inside my pussy. His normally smooth voice took on a fierce edge, “Tell me what you want. Teach me what your body wants.”

“Harder,” I moaned and I watched as he grinned. His face screwed up in concentration and he pounded into me with a force I could barely believe was possible. His muscled body tensed, and I could see the definition in his biceps and the veins in his forearms as his fingers dug into my hips even harder, fighting to keep me in place against the strength of his own body.

“Tom,” I choked out his name, “I’m so,” and I couldn’t even get out the third word but he could tell by the pleading look in my eyes that I needed him to push me just the slightest bit further.

“Come for me,” he ordered, and he let go of my hip enough to smack me on the side of my arse. The sharp sting travelled straight to my clit where it exploded and I dug my nails into the mat as I came, my mouth stretched open in a perfect oval as I felt light shoot from every extremity. I heard him yell, “Fuck,” and I felt his thrusts became erratic as my pussy trembled around his cock, and then the hot wet spill of his seed inside me. 

He fell forward, his heaving chest moving against my sweat-slicked back. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me while he dropped soft kisses all over my neck and shoulders. He finally kissed his way up to my ear and whispered a single word.

“Namaste.”


End file.
